Winx Club Season 5
by SweetestSong23
Summary: When the Winx comebach to school, they find that there is a new student with stranger powers than normal. She can control opposites and more. They don't know about her past, just that she comes from Earth. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Ok, I know I should probably be writing on ****Winx Club: Truth or Dare****, but I couldn't help myself. I completely lost inspiration for that story, and I can't figure out how to make anyone do anything! So, just bear with me on this, OK?**

**Sumary: When the Winx come bback to school, they find that they are sharing this time with a new student, with the power of opposites and more. She has strange powers (well, stranger than a normal fairy's powers). No one knows anything about her, except that she apparently comes from Earth, more specificly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and is fifteen years old. Who is this girl, and how is she from Earth when she is fifteen and the magic only returned under a year ago? This is her story.**

**Pairings: SkyXBloom, FloraXHelia, MusaXRiven, etc. Jott, Bobbilee (Jubby), Kurty, Anti-Lancitty, and more!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the character whose point of view this is.**

**Warning: Reenactment Hazard: Not for children under 5 years. **

**[?'s POV]**

It was near midnight, but I wasn't asleep. I was up late, packing for my forbidden midnight trip. In short, I was running away.

My family didn't know my secret. I was… different from everyone else. Even I hardly knew who I was. I couldn't even say my own name.

It's not like my parents gave me an embarrassing name or anything, but I couldn't, literally _couldn't_, say it. When I introduce myself to someone, I wouldn't say my real name. If it was a boy called Michael, I would say Zabriella. That's _definitely _not my name, but I can't say my real name. My _real_ name is S-mmph. See? I can't say my real name. I can hardly even think it!

Back to how I'm different. I have… special abilities. Nobody I know would ever like me if I told them. It's entirely my parent's fault! They made me like this! If I wasn't born with this birthmark, I wouldn't even be like this! I wouldn't be… a monster.

Oh, what am I saying? It's not my parent's fault at all. It's my fault. If I had told them about my powers, and why I'm always covering my birthmark, they may have been able to help.

No, wait. It's not my fault either. It's no one's fault. Plus, look on the bright side: If I wasn't like this, I wouldn't be able to have such an interesting life's story!

Ok, no more explaining me. Time to say more of what's happening. It was late, but I was busy packing for when I ran away tonight. By now it was 11:45, almost time to go; only 15 more minutes until I leave this house for a new place, almost a sanctuary, a place to be hidden from those who… don't understand… me.

I was almost ready to go. All I needed was a new bracelet to cover my birthmark and a cloak. I would get the bracelet first. I needed something to match my pink shirt and jean Capri's, large enough to cover a birthmark the size of a baseball, but not too bulky looking.

"Perfect," I mumbled, looking at a flat, wooden bracelet that was pink and purple. I untied the piece of cloth from my left upper arm, quickly re-covering it with my hand. I didn't need to transform now. I brought up all of my will-power and quickly took off my hand, showing a birthmark in the exact shape of a Yin-Yang sign for a split second. I immediately pulled the bracelet onto the birthmark, letting out a relieved sigh. _I didn't transform yet,_ I thought, catching my breath, _last time I changed my bracelets and transformed. My willpower is getting stronger!_

I then mumbled, "_Opposion,_" and leaves from the tree right beside my window flew in towards my bed. I repeated "_Opposion,_" and the leaves flew together, changing from dark green to black, becoming a cloak able to easily cover every part of me. I put it on, went through the window with my bag in arms, and began climbing down the tree/

I was one step closer to being able to control my powers.

I was in the forest now, looking for the Institute. I was about half a mile from the school, unbeknownst to me. As I was walking, I saw something strange.

There was a woman, who had white hair but looked only to be in her mid-to-late-twenties, floating in the air, appearing to control the weather. At first I thought she had the power to fly and got caught in a storm, so I walked over to her. I was just about to ask her if she was OK, if she needed my help, when it happened.

I snapped a twig, and she immediately turned to face me. I'm usually not a coward, but when she flew over, I was scared. I let out a short, shrill scream, backed up to a tree and fell over. I was cowering, my right arm over my face. She stopped flying and landed, about five yards away from me. She walked towards me.

"It's alright, child," she said in an African accent, "I will not hurt you. You are safe here," At that, I slightly let down my guard, still unsure whether to trust this woman or not.

"I am Ororo. What is your name, child? Are you lost?" When she asked for my name, I couldn't reply, and I knew it. Instead, my eyes widened, not able to be controlled by me.

"Breeze," I said, much too fast. Ororo looked at me for a moment, and I shook my head. "What did I say my name was?" I asked, sure that I would get a strange look, but didn't.

"You said Breeze," Ororo replied instead, "And that is not your name, is it?"

"No, Ororo, or should I call you Storm?" I half asked, half said. Storm looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled.

"I knew that you would figure it out," she said, "I should not have used my powers where others could see me. Now, 'Breeze,' are you lost?"

"I'm not lost," I said, "I ran away, because of my… powers. I came here to find the Xavier Institute. Can you take me to it?"

Storm smiled and said, "Of course. What powers do you have?"

I looked down at my feet and said, "I would prefer not to go into detail until I meet Professor X, but I can transform into a flying creature. My birthmark," I looked at my upper left arm, "Is the source of my powers. If I uncover it, I can't control it, unless I use all of my will-power,"

"I see," said Storm, "I could hardly control my powers before." After a moment of silent walking toward the Institute, Storm said, "Can you fly or levitate without transforming?" When I shook my head, she smiled and said, "Well I hope you don't care about your hair getting messed up, because we're going to fly in style; Wind current style that is!" My face lit up when I heard I'd be riding in a wind current. I had always wanted to float in the air, without using my wings!

Just a few moments later, we were flying, I in a wind current created by Storm, who was flying by herself. After about five minutes, we were at the Xavier Institute.

I was finally there.

When we went in, I saw a man with black hair pick up an apple from a fruit bowl with claws that I could have sworn weren't there before. He appeared to have just noticed us come in when he turned around to go who knows where. "Who's that in the cloak, Storm?" He asked gruffly, "Newbie? A shape-shifter who can't control their powers, maybe?"

"Logan," began Storm, eyeing him, slightly glaring, "I don't think that our new student here will appreciate twenty questions on her first night, or should I say morning, here, do you? She has already seen a lot. She saw me doing my nightly practice, and thought I was going to attack her. She has powers that she can barely control. The difference between her transforming and not hangs in the balance of a bracelet. Literally!"

Storm's lecture about not asking a newbie a thousand questions on their first day was cut off by Logan, whom I later learned is also Wolverine, "What do you mean, 'Hangs in the balance of a bracelet,' exactly?"

Storm was about to answer, but, feeling brave, I cut in by saying, "She means exactly what she says, Wolverine. If I don't wear a bracelet over my birthmark, I unleash full power in the form of a winged person, otherwise known as a fairy, in human size," I didn't know where I learned who this 'Logan' person really was, but when I said his name, he looked shocked.

"How do you know my name, Pixie?" he growled after he got over the shock.

I then remembered how I knew him: My dad was a total X-Men Evolution fanatic. He watches one of his many X-men Evolution DVD's at least once a day. He had every DVD in the series, and could line them up in order easily, which he does. I remembered Wolverine from most of the episodes that I watched, acting like the 'gruff uncle' to most of the kids in the Institute. But I wasn't about to tell him that, for fear that he would snap my neck for pretty much spying on him. I was thinking, _OK, I have the ability to read people's minds. I'll tell him that I overheard Storm thinking _'Why does Wolverine always jump to conclusions?'_ before I said it. That's true, because I did hear Storm thinking that. She can attest to the fact that she was thinking it. Yeah, that'll work!_

"I-I can also read minds," I said, putting my perfect lie into motion, "B-but I can't really control it. I overheard Storm thinking _'Why does Wolverine always jump to conclusions?_' before I spoke up. Sorry about reading your mind, Storm,"

"That's alright," I half-heard Storm saying, but I was actually reading Wolverine's mind. Apparently, I forgot that he could smell lies, because I heard him thinking, _I smell something wrong with that… But she's new; I'll give her a break. There's pretty much no way that anything bad could happened because of… What's her name? I didn't ask._

"What's your name, Pixie?" Wolverine asked, snapping me out of his mind.

"Yoninah*," I said immediately, much too quickly. I looked up at Storm a moment later and asked, "What did I say this time?"

"You said Yoninah," said Storm, starting to get used to me asking what I said, "Professor X will tell you later," she said, turning to a confused Wolverine, "But for now, Xavier is exactly the one who we need to see,"

And with that, we were off to see Professor Charles Xavier.

We were right outside the office of Professor Charles Xavier, otherwise known as Professor X. Storm knocked on the door, and a naturally stern yet gentle voice said, "You may come in."

Storm opened the door, and motioned for me to come inside. There was a Grandfather Clock by the wall, and I read it to be 12:52, nearly one in the morning.

"Who's this, Storm?" asked the voice, the voice of whom I thought to be Professor Charles Xavier, "A new student? Why didn't Cerebro detect them?"

"Excuse me," I began to ask shyly, "But what is a cerebro? It kind of sounds like Cerberus, the Greek, three-headed dog who is said to guard the Underworld," I had done some Greek God and Goddess research, and I heard that Heracles had to capture Cerberus alive without any weapons as his twelfth and final labor.

Storm looked at me strangely, but Xavier just laughed. "Not quite," he said, "Cerebro is a computer, programmed to track mutants, like Storm, who you've met. It can also be used as a regular computer. Now, what is your name?"

I was beginning to get used to being asked this, but my eyes still widened and I immediately said, "Kellan**"

I looked up at Storm, and even before I asked, she said, "You said Kellan," knowing what I was going to ask.

Xavier gave me a questioning look. "It's my powers," I said, "I can't say my real name. Whenever I try to say my real name, I say the opposite name of whoever I'm talking to instead. K is the opposite of X, so I said Kellan, but it's not me who says it. I don't know why, though, but it might be because of my powers,"

"Well, what are your powers?" Xavier asked when I was finished, "And why are you wearing a cloak?"

"Well," I began, "I have a few powers, but some are hard to explain. The first power I learned about is that I can change into… well, I think it's a fairy, but it's human-sized. I'll just show you,"

I took off my cloak, revealing a pink and purple wooden bracelet on my left upper arm. I slowly pulled it off, showing a birthmark in the perfect shape of a Yin-Yang sign.

As the bracelet was removed, I was slowly transforming into my 'fairy-form' as I began calling it. I was wearing a white, sparkly tube-top with one black sleeve. My birthmark was still showing, and I had a black-and-white bracelet was on my left wrist. My hair, usually brunette, had blonde hair in the front, **[A/N: like Rogue's hair, only blonde and brunette instead of brunette/red and white] **but other than that, my hair was normal. I was also wearing a skirt, the left side longer than the other, which was black with a white stripe in the middle. The skirt was also sparkly. I was wearing black boots, but the top of the boots were white. The boots were also sparkly. I had clear wings with three curved points on each wing, too ***.

"I see," Xavier said after I transformed, "Do you have any more powers?"

"Yes," I said, preparing to show him my other powers, "I can also create balls of… something; I'm still not sure what, though. But, I can only make it look like a yin-yang, no matter what I do,"

I began making my ball of an unknown substance in my hand, saying "_Opposion_" to make it easier. "I have the power to do other things that have to do with opposites," I said, "But I'm just going to tell you a different power, to save time. I can read minds, but I can't really control it much. When I try to use it, I can, but sometimes, I just do it. But when I try to say what I just learned when I'm in someone's mind, I sing about it, instead. Sometimes when I just read someone's mind I sing about it, too."

When I was finally finished, Professor Xavier said, "I see…" and began mumbling something about why Cerebro didn't detect me."Well," he began again, "I see you have many powers. But, do your parents know that you are here?"

I wasn't really happy that my parents would most likely be informed that I was here, because even if I lied, Xavier would know, but I still said, "No, because I ran away. I never told them about my powers. They don't know. All they know is that I cover my birthmark all of the time, but they think it's because I'm embarrassed by it. I never went into my 'fairy mode' when I was with them, so they don't know anything,"

Professor X had a slightly concerned look on his face, which I later learned was because that he knew that my parents would immediately call the police when they saw that their fourteen-almost-fifteen-year-old daughter was missing.

"Well," he said, starting exactly what I feared would happen, "You know we have to call them. As soon as they see that you are gone, I am sure that they will call the police. Now, what is your parent's phone number?"

"757-473-2648****," I said, wishing that my parents didn't have to know, "My father's name is Jacob Adams, and my mother's name is Elena, so they know that I wasn't kidnapped,"

"Alright, then," Xavier said, dialing the number, "Hello. Are you Mr. Jacob Adams? I am Professor Xavier from the Xavier Institute," There was a pause, and he said, "No; I don't believe I have the wrong Mr. Adams. You are the father of Symphony Alexandra Adams, correct?"

There was another pause, and during that time I thought, _how does he know my name? I never told hi—oh, yeah… he's a telepath, so he can read my mind._

"Don't worry, Mr. Adams, your daughter is fine. She came to us, we didn't kidnap her," There was yet another pause, in which I heard my father yelled something that I'm not going to repeat. "Sir, please. You have no need to yell. Your daughter is perfectly safe. She came here so she could learn to control her powers," there was another pause, where my father most likely cut Xavier off. "Yes, she is. She most definitely possesses the X gene, and she has some quite wonderful powers," there was another pause, where I could just faintly hear my father screaming: "_You're just making that up so you can have an excuse for kidnapping her! What ransom do you want? A million? A billion? What do you want from us?" _

Professor Xavier sighed and said, "Mr. Adams, if you think we are holding your daughter ransom, you may talk to her. She will clear this up." There was a pause, and Xavier handed me the phone.

"Daddy?" I asked, already knowing that it was him.

"Sweetie?" my father asked, trying to make sure it was me, "Are you alright? Where is that Xavier creep holding you? If I find him, I'll…"

He was cut off by me. "Daddy," I said firmly, "I came to him. I do have powers. I never told you because… I thought you would hate me for being a mutant,"

"Oh, sweetie…" my father said, "You're not a mutant! That man brainwashed you!"

"Daddy! No!" I said, "I am a mutant, and I've known for over a month! That's why I kept covering my birthmark; it's the source of my power. When it's uncovered, I turn into a human-sized fairy. I have the power of opposites, and that's why I could never say my name when other people didn't know my name! I always said the opposite of whoever's name was asking!"

"Oh my…" my father said, sounding bewildered, "How did you get brainwashed so horribly?"

"Daddy!" I said, trying to convince him, "If I was brainwashed, why couldn't I ever say my name before? Why did I cover my birthmark, only one month ago? I'm proud of my birthmark, but I have to cover it!"

"How can I know that this is true?"

"Well," I thought for a moment, "Well, you can visit here sometime, and I'll show you my powers!" As an afterthought, I looked at Xavier, covered the part that you talk on for the receiver, and asked, "That is ok, isn't it? They know about mutants, and so does everyone else, now,"

When Xavier nodded, I returned my attention back to the phone.

"Well…" My father was thinking, "As long as you're telling the truth… and we get to see you at least once a week… and you're not kidnapped… I guess I can believe you. But, if you aren't telling the truth, I will call the police and tell them this is where you are and you were kidnapped. Got it?"

"Got it!" I said excitedly.

"So, when are we going to see each other?"

"Let me see…" I said, looking at Professor Xavier.

"How about this weekend?" Professor Xavier asked, but it was more like a statement.

"This weekend?" I asked my father through the phone.

"You've got it!" he said, "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too. Bye,"

"Bye," he said, and we both hung up.

"He kept saying that you brainwashed me," I said to Xavier, "He wouldn't believe anything I said."

"I know," Xavier said, "He thought I was holding you ransom. He kept asking how much money I was asking for,"

At that, I giggled, thinking about how over-protective my father is.

"What's so funny?" professor X asked, trying to hide a small smile.

"Nothing," I said, "It's just that my father is _**very **_over-protective. It's just, kind of an inside-joke,"

Xavier smiled and said, "Well, you had better get to your room,"

"There's already a room ready?" I asked, wondering how often this school gets new students.

"Yes, there is," said the professor, sensing my confusion, "We always have rooms ready for any new students. Your room is on the third floor, room 329,"

Xavier handed me the keys.

"Thank you," I said after I remembered my manners.

"You're quite welcome," said Xavier.

"321…" I start mumbling, looking at the doors instead of the halls, "323… 325… 327… Ah, here it is! Three twenty nine!"

I opened the door with my keys, and said, "Wow."

The room was **huge**! Well, a lot bigger than the room that I shared with my 7-year-old sister, Mai! I expected it to be much smaller, since it was a single, but it was bigger than a room that two sisters used!

There was a bed that's at least a size full, with a side-table and a lamp by it. There was a vanity, a desk, and a large closet that I'm sure that I could walk into, even though it was definitely not a walk-in closet. There was a door to what I'm assuming is a bathroom, because I'm sure that there wouldn't be two closets in a single. There was a stone fireplace with a mantle on it.

My thoughts immediately moved to decorating.

_Now, _I began thinking,_ how am I going to decorate this? I don't have much in my suit case other than clothes, and I left most of my money at home on accident… I'll just have to make a trip home and get some stuff, I guess._

Then, my thoughts turned to school.

_I wonder if I'll have to transfer schools, _I thought, _I'm already enrolled in Glen Cove High for ninth grade, so will I have to go to Bayville High, like all the other kids at this institute? Oh, what am I talking about? Of course I'll have to go to Bayville, Glen Cove is ten miles from here, everyone here goes to Bayville, and I don't want to ask anyone to drive me, and I won't be able to walk or run that far, and I can't fly there, and why am I thinking 'and' so darn much in this sentence? _

I let out a sigh and collapsed on the bed.

"Why do I have to have these stupid powers?" I asked myself aloud, "Why can't I be normal, like most normal people are?" After I replayed that sentence in my mind, I giggled despite myself at how stupid I just sounded.

"Oh, who cares about being 'normal'?" I asked myself, "There's technically no such thing as normal, unless every person in the world except one is weird, because no one is exactly the same, and 'normal' means that your pretty much someone's clone."

After that, I just let my thoughts wander: _How'm I supposed to tell all of the other kids my name tomorrow? I can't tell them my real name… Wait! Back when I was ten, someone asked for my name. I managed to ask him to guess before I said some random name, and I didn't say any random names. I gave him a hint and he guessed right on his twelfth try. My eyes went wide like when I say a weird name, and I told him that I was going to give him super-intelligence. Maybe I can make a kind of a contest, and they'll get a power-upgrade if they guess my name right! I'll have to think some power-upgrades for them, so I won't have to go all unconscious and stuff, so I'll be able to see their reaction._

_Now, what power for whom…? Let's see… Storm doesn't know my name yet, she didn't hear Professor X say my name, so if she guesses right, I'll give her the power to see the weather in any place in the world, and maybe the power to control the weather wherever she's looking at the weather… And who else is there? There might be more since I watched the show…_

I yawned, and fell asleep in all of my clothes.

**[A/N] So, how did you like it? OK, I guess you'll want some explanations. Here they are:**

***: 'Yoninah' is a name that means 'dove'. I thought that 'dove' is pretty much as close to an opposite of Wolverine's personality as it gets.**

****: 'Kellan' means 'warrior princess'. I don't know why I chose that name, but since 'physical' is the opposite of 'mental' and Xavier is a telekinesis, and that means that he can move things mentally. It's the only good name I could find that meant the opposite of Xavier, OK?**

*****: I'll put a link on my profile soon. I'll get a DeviantArt account and draw it, OK?**

******: I just typed ten random numbers, so don't try calling this number, 'cuz I don't know who you'll end up talking to. (Maybe you'll end up talking to some random Russian dude? Who knows?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! It's me, SweetestSong23! OK, I have COMPLETELY lost inspiration for WC: TOD. Sorry to all who liked it! I got stuck in the middle of a chapter, and I couldn't think of how to make Flora react for her dare: To run through a forest of over-grown Venus Fly Traps. Sorry! It was just a story to get me to be a known author, so it's not **_**that **_**bad. So, just read the life's story of Symphony Alexandra Adams, the first Mutant-Fairy!**

**Extra A/N: OK, in this story, both the X-Men: Evolution TV show **_**and **_** exist (and some of the stories on are true, too!) (maybe some of you guys could give me some ideas of which stories to make true? Just, please, don't clog up the review panel with anonymous reviews :)), so Symphony has some **_**major **_**blackmail to use on the X-Men, the New Mutants, **_**and **_**the Brotherhood, and don't worry, Symphony **_**WILL **_**use some blackmail! But, the TV show Winx Club doesn't exist.**

**Note to Blanc Expressions: Yeah, I really don't know where I got the idea for the warning . That thing about her name, I don't know where I got that from. I guess it'll be something about her home-world (I already know where it's gonna be, but you won't learn until after Symphony gets to Alfea!)… Oh, whatever. About the 'Pixie' thing, what else should Wolverine call her? Fairy? She **_**is**_** a fairy, but she doesn't know yet. If he calls her 'Fairy' it will take away from the mystery of her life from the other students at the school. If you have any suggestions, please PM or add it to your review. And, yes, X-M:E IS somehow in our dimension, just like Winx Club, just that Alfea and the other planets are in another galaxy. And yes, Symphony's dad watches X-Men: Evolution, the show where the characters are teens. And that thing about Cerberus, I just put that in as a last-minute thing. And if you're confused, Symphony just forgot about cerebro for a minute, she still knew, but just forgot because of the shock of actually **_**being **_**a mutant and seeing her favorite characters. And that thing about over-protective parents, well would you be screaming your head off about how 'this Xavier freak' kidnapped your daughter when you didn't even know she was gone until the call? And he just went into parent-mode, completely forgetting about X-men Evolution and his fanatic-ness, but don't worry, you'll see him freak out when he sees his favorite characters, automatically blowing Symphony's cover as a girl who knows nothing about anyone at the school. The thing about the Yin-Yang: She can't control her powers yet. I guess that's what happens when you're both a mutant and a fairy! And about her powers: the singing-mind-reading thing will make more sense when you figure out **_**exactly **_**what her powers are. And yes, that was a massive review. This is a massive Author's Note!**

**Key:**

_This is Symphony's thoughts._

_**This is Jean's/the Professor/Symphony talking through telepathy.**_

'_This is other people's thoughts when Symphony in reading them'_

**Disclaimer: Listen. I am ten years old, just a small child trying to make it past the next report card in a small-town school (even if I do get straight A's). Even if it is summer, **_**what the heck are the odds that I'm the owner of **_**Winx Club **_**or **_**X-Men: Evolution**_**? **_**Thank you for listening to my mini-rant, even if most people don't even read the disclaimer.**

**Side-Note: No, I will NOT write the accents. **_**Just because the characters have accents doesn't make the spelling any different!**_ **I mean, c'mon! No accent, unless they start speaking in a different language, makes the spelling any different!**

**[Symphony's POV]**

I woke up the next morning and was _very_ tired. I was used to going to sleep at somewhere between 10 and 11 PM, and getting up at somewhere between 9:30 and 10 AM in the summer. This morning, on the other hand, I went to bed at 1 AM and had to get up at 8:00 AM**(1)**; only 7 hours of sleep! I'm used to 10 to 12 hours of sleep, and as you can imagine, I was tired.

Well, back to the story. I got up at 8:30 AM, and was tired. I was so tired that I only parted my hair without using a mirror. I probably should have used a mirror, because if I did use a mirror, I would have seen ten feet of blonde hair trailing behind me, just my front bangs being normal.

It wasn't just ten feet, oh no, it was ten feet _and growing_**(2)**.

Luckily, my hair didn't get tangled in bed overnight. It was super long, and blonde, but it wasn't tangled. Thank _**goodness**_ it wasn't tangled.

Anyway, after I could actually think, I grabbed a black one-sleeve shirt that was white on the sleeve. I also picked out some white Capri's with a black, see-through fabric around the top, making it look like I was wearing a skirt over my pants. I had covered my birthmark with just a piece of fabric tied around it. Now, I grabbed a band that looked like a scrunchie to wrap around my birthmark, so I wouldn't transform.

I pulled my black, scrunchie-like bracelet up my arm, and untied the cloth from my arm. I quickly re-covered my arm with the scrunchie thingy.

Just glancing into the mirror once**(3)**, I walked out the door of my room, not sure if I was ready to face the others.

As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen/dining room, I remembered something: _What would I have the others call me while they don't know my real name?_ I started to panic in my mind, _oh no, oh, no! What will they call me? What will I be called at school where the others won't know my real name?_ Then, I realized that panicking won't help, so I started thinking. _OK, I'll be Harmonie Alexandra Adams for school, to give them a hint. As my alias for missions, I'll be Contrari, because of my powers, and Contrari means Opposite in Catalan. Will that work?_

After I said that, I heard the Professor's voice in my head: _**Yes, Harmonie and Contrari should work.**_

At first, I thought I was going crazy, but then I remembered Professor Xavier's power. So, I thought back, _Ok, but I think it'll take me awhile to get used to this telepathy thing._

Then, I heard the professor saying, _**Don't worry, it takes everyone awhile to get used to it,**_ in my head.

By this time, I was down the stairs and in the kitchen/dining room. Surprisingly, there was only one person in the room, a girl who looked about 16, wearing her brunette hair in a pony-tail, a pink one-button jacket over a light yellow tank-top, some jean Capri's and typing on a lap-top that I immediately recognized as Kitty Pryde, otherwise known as Shadowcat.

Kitty noticed me and said, "Hi! Are you, like, a new student here?"

Then, my shyness started kicking in. "H-hi," I said, nervous about meeting a practical celebrity (she was one of the main characters in a TV show, for Pete's sake!), "You're Kitty Pryde, right?"

"Yeah! So, like, how did you know? Telepathy?" Kitty asked, obviously not knowing about the popularity of her show, if she even knew at all.

I was afraid that I would scare her if she knew that she had a TV show, so I just said, "I do have telepathy, but I knew because of the news two months ago," That wasn't a _total_ lie, because I _did_ see the news when everyone learned the secret of mutants, but I _did_ see the X-Men: Evolution show first**(4)**.

"Oh, yeah," said Kitty, "I almost forgot about that…" She trailed off.

Just then, I saw a boy with black, almost blue, hair, a long-sleeved red shirt under a brown short-sleeved vest, and some brownish-green jeans, walk into the room. He was messing with what looked like a watch, but I knew it was an image-inducer. I could faintly hear him mumbling something about his stupid Inducer in German**. **I could tell it was Kurt Wagner, better known as Nightcrawler, trying to make his 'watch' work right, while his malfunctioning image inducer made him look like a baby elephant, a bobcat, Eleanor Roosevelt, a flamingo, George Washington, and finally back to 'himself'. Then, he started changing into other animals and people that I don't know the names of.

"Kitty?" Kurt said in his German accent, looking up from his watch to see his friend, "Do you know how to fix an Image Inducer?"

I don't think he saw me, but if he did, he probably thought I was someone else.

"What have you done this time?" asked Kitty in a tone that indicated that this had happened before like I knew it had.

"Well…" Kurt began, but then he noticed me.

"Hello," he said, obviously looking for something to change the subject.

"Hi," I said back, "I'm new here, as you've probably noticed, because you don't know me," I began rambling, because I that's what I do when I'm nervous. You'd be nervous if you met your two favorite characters from a TV show, too! "Oh, wait… I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry, I ramble a lot when I'm nervous… Do me a favor and stop me when I start rambling, OK?"

"Hey," Kitty said, stopping me from more rambling, "You're starting to ramble about rambling."

"Oh…" I said, just realizing that I was rambling about me rambling, "Whoops. Sorry, I do that a lot."

"What's your name?" said Kurt, trying to get off the subject of random rambling.

Stopping myself from automatically making up a new name, I said quickly, "My name's Harmonie, Harmonie Adams,"

"Hello, Harmonie," said Kurt, German accent just as apparent as ever, "I'm Kurt Wagner,"

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying to be friendly as I thought about how jealous my friends would be about me meeting a celebrity, even if the celebrity didn't know how popular they were.

We were then reminded that Kurt's image inducer was malfunctioning (It had stopped changing him into random things while we were talking). His inducer started sparking, and then it shorted out, showing his true self.

Kurt was just how he was shown on the television show: a blue, fuzzy person with three fingers and two toes on his hands and feet, respectively. He had pointy ears, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and a tail, too.

Kitty and Kurt's eyes widened, looking at me, most likely expecting me to scream and run out of the room. Instead, I just sat there, completely unfazed. Sure, I was a little startled, seeing the fact that someone changed into random people and animals while his watch sparked, but I took it better than most people in my situation would have.

Kitty and Kurt just kept staring, probably wondering if I was blind, had the ability to see someone's true self, or if I was just plain crazy.

"What?" I asked, trying to act like I seriously didn't know what they were staring for, despite the fact that I was laughing my head off on the inside, "Do I have something in my teeth? I didn't even eat anything yet!"

"Umm," said Kitty, "No… Nothing in your teeth… You just, like… Reacted to Kurt's real self differently than we thought you would…"

"Oh, that?" I asked, trying to play it innocent, even though I was smirking on the inside, "I'm seen much creepier than that…" I then began mumbling to myself. "Like that insane green-and-orange chicken that tried to eat my hair on show-and-tell day in second grade…"

Kitty and Kurt just looked at each other, sending us into a silence that was so thick it could be cut with Wolverine's claws**(5)**.

Then, Kurt broke the silence. "Wait," he began, "So, you're not scared? Not even on first impression? No running, screaming, 'Ahh, it's a _Dämon!'_?"

At hearing Kurt say that, my eyes widened. "Don't call yourself that!" I snapped at him, because I knew about his past**(6)**, "_Sie sind nicht ein Dämon, und du weißt es! __Lassen Sie sich nicht jemand anderes Ihnen sagen, dass du bist, entweder, weil, wenn du dich, dass Sie denken, Sie wirklich eins werden! Es ist nicht das, was andere, die Dinge zu sagen, es ist was du von dir denken! Lassen Sie sich nicht, was andere Leute sagen, dass Sie denken anders!_" Yes, before you ask, I know how to speak in German.

Kurt was visibly shaken, judging by the fact that his eyes went wide.

"Umm, hello?" said Kitty, obviously wanting to know what we were talking about, "Would anyone like to tell me what on Earth you guys are talking about?"

"Nicht jetzt, Kätzchen," I said, obviously not knowing that I was still speaking in Kurt's native language, "Wenn wir in Deutsch zu sprechen, ist es etwas, was wir nicht wollen, dass Sie hören,"

"Umm," said Kurt, obviously not knowing what to say, "Wann haben Sie erfahren, wie Sie Deutsch sprechen?"

"_Sie nehmen auf einige Dinge, wenn Ihr Großonkel nur weiß, wie man Deutsch sprechen_," I said, still speaking in German without missing a single syllable.

Just then, the breakfast brigade (A.K.A. the rest of the X-Men and New Mutants) chose to come in. If they wanted to eat breakfast, they came in at the wrong time. If they wanted to watch the New Kid and everyone's favorite "Fuzzy Dude" have a fight (Well, they _**thought **_it was a fight; they don't know German, so they just assumed) in German, on the other hand, they came at the exactly perfect time!

"Who's the New Kid?" asked Jamie Madrox, a boy who looked about twelve years old, "What's she saying? And why is she arguing with Kurt?" From how many questions he asked in five seconds, one could safely conclude that he was curious.

If I weren't all mad because Kurt called himself a demon, I would have said, "We're not arguing; we're just talking." But, since I _**was **_mad, I said, "Wir kämpfen nicht! Wir sind nur reden! Nun, zu unterbrechen, uns auf!" I said it kind of snappy, but poor Jamie didn't have any clue what I was saying. He just assumed that I was yelling at him for interrupting.

"What did she just say?" Jamie whispered to Bobby, who was right beside him.

"I have no clue, Jamie," Bobby, otherwise known as Iceman, whispered back to Jamie, "But I'm pretty sure we don't want to get into this argument!"

"Harmonie," said Kurt, trying to stop an argument before it happened, "The others don't know how to speak German. If you want them to know what you are saying, then you must speak English,"

"Oh," I said, just realizing I was speaking in German still, "Leid, oh, whoops. I mean, sorry. I didn't realize that I was still speaking German. When I start speaking in one language, I can't stop easily…

"Jamie," I started again, "Sorry for snapping at you… I was just kinda mad…"

"How did you know my name?" asked Jamie.

I was sure that I couldn't keep the fact that there was a TV show about them a secret for long, but I could keep it a secret for just a few more days! "Oh," I said, trying to figure it out, "I overheard you and… that guy," I pointed at Bobby, trying to cover up the fact that I really knew his name, "Whispering about what I was saying. By the way, I said, 'We aren't fighting. We're just talking. Now, stop interrupting us.' Again, sorry about snapping. I wasn't thinking,"

Everyone let out a simultaneous "Oh" of understanding.

"Well," I said, trying to change the subject off of my 'fight' with Kurt in German, "Is everyone here?"

Everyone looked around to check if their friends were there. In the end, everyone ended up saying that everyone was there, except the teachers, but they already knew about me.

"OK, time to introduce myself," I said, still in front of everyone since nobody took their seats yet, trying to act friendly even though I thought that at any moment I would start sweating and run out of the room screaming (I mean, they were all in a TV show, for Pete's sake! Wouldn't you be scared you would mess up somehow talking to your favorite celebrity? Think about how you would feel if you met… Selena Gomez, for example. That's how I felt.), "I'm Harmonie Alexandra Adams. I'm 14 years old, but I'll be fifteen on September the fourteenth. I'm a telekinesis who can't control my powers very well, since I just learned about my powers two months ago, two days after Mutants were revealed to the world on TV, to be specific. If you ever hear me singing for no apparent reason, it's because I overheard someone's thoughts, and whoever's mind I read was thinking something pretty big. I also can turn into a…" I stopped for a moment, trying to think of how to explain what I can turn into. "Well, I guess it's a fairy, but it's my size. Oh, well, it's too hard to explain, so I'll just show you."

I slowly took off my scrunchie-like bracelet, revealing my birthmark. I changed into my 'Fairy-Mode,' making everyone stare, slack-jawed, at my wings.

"I figured this would happen…" I mumbled to myself, staring back at everyone. "Hello? Anyone in there?" I asked everyone, waving my hands in front of their faces.

"Oh," everyone said, snapping out of their trance, most of them probably in 'La-la Land,' as some call it.

"And I thought that Fairies didn't exist…" mumbled Jamie.

'_I believed in fairies when I was little_,' I overheard Rahne, the Scottish red-head who can turn into a wolf (A.K.A. Wolfsbane), thinking, '_But I never expected a fairy to be a mutant, even if she is the size of a human instead of small, like all of those legends said…_'

"Yeah," I said, beginning to like getting this attention, "I know what you're all probably thinking, '_I thought fairies were smaller_,' '_I didn't think fairies were actually mutants_,' '_I thought fairies didn't exist!_' Well, I'm not really sure about if all fairies are mutants, if they exist, or if they are normally smaller, but, oh well. I'm just a girl with wings and a black-and-white sparkly outfit, so how would I know?"

'_I wonder if she can actually fly with those…_' I overheard someone thinking. I couldn't tell who it came from and I didn't catch her name while I was in her head.

"To anyone who is wondering if I can fly with my wings, the answer is yes, yes I can." I was really enjoying having all this attention, even though I'm pretty shy in front of a crowd.

I tried to fly, but something was weighing me down a little bit. "Wha…?" I began to say, looking behind me, since I knew I hadn't gained weight since the last time I flew. But then, I saw it: I now had _twelve _feet of _blonde _hair trailing behind me.

"Ah!" I cried as I looked at my now super-long hair trailing behind me. I was so startled that I tripped over my hair. "How on _**Earth **_did I get so much hair in one night? And my hair was _**brown **_before! It's impossible for hair to grow eleven feet and turn blonde, when it was brunette before, in one night, right? Tell me I'm not crazy!"

Everyone exchanged strange glances, and then looked back at me. Nobody, not even Jamie or Bobby, wanted to answer that question, because they knew that if they answered honestly they would be ripped to shreds solely by my fingernails.

When anyone dared to speak, it wasn't to answer my question. "Um, Harmonie?" Jean Grey, a girl with red hair, green eyes, and a lilac purple quarter-sleeve shirt, began, "How about we ask Mr. McCoy about how it could happen? And maybe we should get the Professor to help figure out what happened, too…"

I began to calm down a bit, but just enough to say calmly, "Good idea. Thanks…" I trailed off, trying to sound like I didn't really know her name, "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name?"

"It's Jean," said the girl, even though I already knew what she was going to say, "Jean Grey,"

And with that, we went to the infirmary to see how on Earth I could have grown eleven feet of hair in one night.

Jean and I were at the Infirmary. Mr. McCoy, otherwise known as Beast, was busy, so we had to wait a bit.

Once Mr. McCoy was finished, he turned around to see my now almost _**thirteen**_ foot long hair trailing out of the infirmary. Since I was only five foot six, my hair looked a lot longer than it really was.

"Oh, hello, Jean," said Mr. McCoy, obviously staring at my hair, "Who is this? She looks a lot like the new student that we got last night, but Harmonie's hair was much shorter…" I was relieved to see that the Professor knew to call me Harmonie, so I could keep my secret.

"I am Harmonie," I said, "And I don't have any clue how I got this hair. That's why I'm here. How could I have grown so much hair in one night? And my hair was brown before!"

Mr. McCoy sighed. "You couldn't just cut it and dye it?"

"Well," I began, "I actually like all this hair. But, I can't fly very easily with all this hair; it's too much weight. I just want to figure out _**how **_I got all this hair, and how it's _**blonde**_,"

Mr. McCoy sighed again. "I'll need to cut some off for some tests."

"Alright," I said.

Mr. McCoy got some scissors and cut a piece of my hair off. When he cut it off, the piece that he cut off turned brown, but the part that was still attached to my head stayed blonde, since it was so far away from my head.

"Wha…?" began Mr. McCoy, looking at the piece of hair in his hand.

"I told you my hair was brown," I said, trying desperately to break the deafening silence.

"But why did it turn brown after it was blonde?" Jean wondered aloud, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"I saw this in a movie once…" I mumbled, looking from my blonde hair to the cut piece of hair.

"What?" Jean asked, "Why are you talking about movies when we are in the middle of a scientific mystery?"

"I just wanna check something," I said, "I wanna check out all the possibilities, alright?"

"Alright," Mr. McCoy said, just staring at the piece of hair and my hair.

"OK, watch this," I began, "Look at my hair and tell me if it starts to glow."

Jean and Mr. McCoy shared glances, obviously silently asking each other if I was crazy, but then obeyed and watched my hair.

"_Flower, gleam and glow,  
>Let your power shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine.<em>

"_Heal who has been hurt,  
>Change the fate's design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine._"**(7)**

I sang, not missing a beat.

Jean and Mr. McCoy both stared at my hair in awe.

"It glowed, didn't it?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Jean and Mr. McCoy both just absently nodded, obviously staring at my hair, wondering why it glowed.

I sighed and sent this telepathic message to both Mr. McCoy and Jean: '_**Hello? Anyone in there? Stop staring at my hair and do something!' **_

They both promptly quit staring.

"How on Earth did you know about how your hair worked?" said Jean, "And how did you know that you were supposed to sing?"

"This defies all logic," Mr. McCoy began rambling, "How in the name of all things probable did her hair have powers? I've heard of fingernails having powers; they could grow in length and turn into a substance stronger than steel. But _**hair **_having powers? It's nearly impossible!"

"One," I began, "I knew about how my hair worked from a movie. Two, I learned that I was supposed to sing from the same movie. And three, Mr. McCoy, being able to turn into a winged person and somehow changing my outfit while doing it defies all logic, too, and I can do that. I can also read minds, which is supposedly impossible, too,"

"Sorry about going on about impossibilities," Mr. McCoy said once he got over the fact that my hair had powers, "Can you please tell me the name of that movie that you learned about your hair in? I want to see what I can learn about it…"

That caused me to laugh out loud for no 'apparent' reason. I mean, come on! A great scientist asking about a kid's movie? It's insane!

"What is so funny?" asked Mr. McCoy, obviously not knowing why I was laughing.

"No- no reason," I began, once I had relatively calmed down, "I just remembered something funny that I heard once…" I then started laughing again, "Sorry. The movie's name is 'Tangled**(8)**'. You have to see it. Best movie I ever saw as a kid…" I mumbled about it being the best movie I saw, because I didn't want to get yelled at… yet.

"Well," I said, after telling Mr. McCoy about the movie, "I'm gonna go back down stairs for breakfast." I stopped for a minute, and then said, "Right after I braid my hair so it won't get in the way as much…" I then walked off to my room so I could get some hair ties.

Before I walked off, I could've sworn I saw Jean raise her eyebrow, probably since she heard my mumbling. She didn't say anything, though, which was good, since Mr. McCoy would have probably yelled at me for making him watch a child's movie for no reason. I probably would have had to wash the X-Jet, too, and I probably still will have to, but I want to see Mr. McCoy see the movie first.

I went to my room and tried desperately to get my hair in a pony-tail so I could at least attempt to braid my hair, but to no avail. I had already broken three of my hair-ties from the shear amount of hair, so I probably should have asked Kitty to use her phasing ability to get the tie in, but once I start something myself, I intend to finish it myself.

"Argh!" I yelled in frustration, since I had broken another tie, "Why did I have to get long hair that can heal? Why couldn't I have gotten the Healing Factor, or the Healing Touch? If I had to get a healing ability, why did I get this _**impossibly **_long hair? I can't even put it in a tie, it's so long!"

I finally just fell back in my bed, trying to think about some way to get my hair ready.

"I've got it!" I yelled, sitting up, "I'll French-braid it! Then I won't have to tie it at the head!"

I started to try to French-braid my hair, but I had no practice, seeing the fact that I usually had short hair, so I just succeeded in tangling my hair.

"Ugh." I said, deciding to just braid it with only a tie at the end.

I somehow managed to de-tangle my hair, ending up coming back downstairs to fully introduce myself.

When I went down, it was total chaos. Breakfast was still on, but everyone was yelling at each other to pass some sort of food. Some were using their powers to get the food instead. But, the most discomforting sight was the fact that Kitty Pryde was in front of an oven, waiting for some cupcakes to come out.

"Uh…" I started, nearly getting hit in the head by a pancake from the food-fight that had just started, "This isn't a very good time, is it?"

"Oh, there you are, Harmonie!" said Jean, walking towards me while using her powers so she wouldn't get hit by the food, "Could you help me try to make sure the younger kids don't kill each other? Another telepath could help…"

"Alright," I said, "I'll just scare them with my full transformation. They've seen me take off my bracelet, but they haven't seen my full transformation!"

"Alright," said Jean, confused that I was just going to surprise them into not killing each other.

I concentrated and did my full transformation. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, while lights and yin-yang signs flew around. There was a burst of light and yin-yang's, and I was done with my transformation.

Everyone was slack-jawed. They saw me transform, and they were shocked. Even Scott and Jean were shocked, and they were adults!

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, waving my hands madly for the second time today, "What, I just put on a little light show and your jaws hit the floor?"

Then, everyone, including me, was startled by a cooking timer going off, Kitty saying "Ooh! The cupcakes are done!" She ran off to get them out of the oven.

Everyone's, except mine, eyes went involuntarily wide, scared about Kitty cooking. I almost went wide-eyed, but stopped myself. If I knew about Kitty's horrible cooking, how would I be a normal girl who doesn't know anything about anyone at the mansion?

"Who wants to try this batch of cupcakes?" Kitty asked, followed by many groans. "Hey! I know the other ten batches weren't very good, but, like, these will be better! I followed the recipe!" Then, Kitty mumbled, "_Mostly…_"

"You wanna try 'em, Harmonie?" Kitty asked me, shoving the tray of iced, nearly black blobs in my face.

"Uh…" I said, praying that my healing hair would somehow stop food-poisoning, "I'll try one, I guess…"

Jeans eyes went wide, and she said, "Kitty, I don't think Harmonie's parents will take it too kindly if their daughter gets poisoned on her first official day at this school!"

"Aw, come on!" Kitty said, "I didn't poison anyone! I just, like, make them a little sick… Besides, I followed the recipe!"

"Uh…" I said, trying not to cause an argument, "I don't think I'll get sick… those cupcakes look pretty good," I nearly barfed at how much I sounded like I was lying, even if I was.

_**Rule number one of this school: Eat Kitty's cooking and baking at your own risk, **_I heard Jean in my mind, _**Good thing we have poison control in the infirmary…**_

"Great!" said Kitty, shoving a cupcake in my face, "Prove to these guys that my food _isn't_ Hazmat material!"

As I took the poor excuse for a cupcake, people gave me sympathetic looks. I tried to imagine that it was one of my Grandma's cream filled cupcakes, and ate it. When I thought I was going to throw up, I sang the glowing hair song in my head. My hair didn't glow, but I felt the effects: I didn't throw up. Quite the contrary, I actually partially enjoyed the cupcake. Once you got past the fact that it was going to give you food-poisoning unless you had the Healing Factor or similar, it wasn't a half bad cupcake. It was a little burnt and hard, but the flavor wasn't bad.

"Not bad…" I said once I swallowed, smiling at Kitty, "And you guys thought it was Hazmat material!" I looked at the others accusingly.

Everyone was shocked that I didn't throw up. They stared at me for a moment, and they all started talking at once.

"How did you…? Why would you…? What was…? How on Earth did you survive the cupcake without immediate anti-poison?" was one of the voices I heard.

"Did she just eat it?" "I think she did!" "Or was it a fake, one that Kitty bought?" "I don't think so…" "It's the only explanation!" was a conversation that I overheard through the chatter.

"Whoa… just—Whoa." Was the usual reaction, though there were some variants.

Kitty probably heard some of the chatter, which is probably why I overheard her practically screaming in her head, '_Well! My cooking isn't that bad! How could they say that? It's not Hazmat material! Just __**once **__did S.H.E.I.L.D. have to come and destroy one of my muffins, and that was, like, when I accidentally used… some weird rat poison or something that I accidentally found!_'

_**You had to have S.H.E.I.L.D. come here to destroy your muffin? It was **_**that **_**toxic? **_I projected my thoughts into Kitty's head, knowing perfectly well that she would probably be startled by this new voice in her head.

She didn't flinch. She just projected the answer '_Kinda… But it was only once!_' to the front of her mind so I could find it.

"Well," I said, after I was cleared up with the 'Muffin Incident' as I later knew it was called, automatically shutting everyone up, "To tell you the truth, I had to use my magical hair that glows when I sing to stop me from throwing up,"

That sentence was met with strange looks from everyone in the room, just like when I told them my hair was once brown.

I sighed, and said, "Don't believe me? Watch my hair glow! It heals, too."

I began singing,

"_Flower, gleam and glow,  
>Let your power shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine.<em>

"_Heal who has been hurt,  
>Change the fate's design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine._"

Ending with a bow, I watched everyone's jaws apparently lose their muscles for the third time today.

"C'mon, guys!" I cried, waving my hands like a mad-man, "It's not _**that **_weird! I mean, you guys can do weird things, too! You might be able to fly, or control water, or something else like that! Some people have the Healing Factor, I have healing hair!"

At that, some of the kids laughed. One of the kids, that I recognized as X-23, now known as Laura, did not laugh, and I could see why: she was Mr. Logan's, A.K.A. Wolverine, clone.

I was still in my fairy-form, so I pulled my black-and-white bracelet up my arm to cover my birthmark, changing me human again.

After changing into my 'human' form, I went to the breakfast table, taking the only available seat: in between Kurt, whose Image Inducer had long since fried, and Kitty.

"So," said the vegetarian valley-girl, "You can really, like, fly with those wings?"

"Yup," I said, after swallowing a sip of orange juice, "I have a few other abilities that I haven't mentioned, too,"

"Really?" said Kitty, not able to contain her curiosity, "Like?"

"Well," I said, trying to think of one that would capture her attention, "Since when I read people's minds I automatically make up a song to go with whatever the person is thinking, I have a sort of playlist of songs in my head, so I have a song for pretty much anything I'm thinking,"

"Cool," said Kitty, probably wondering exactly how many people's minds I actually read. Sure enough, that what the conversation turned to.

After breakfast, we all had a Danger Room session, so we all went to our rooms to change into out uniforms. Well, I didn't have to, since I changed into a fairy, but I just changed anyway, in case I accidentally changed back into a person like I do when I'm transformed too long.

"So, looks like we've got a new student, who got a new power today," said Mr. Logan, looking straight at me, "State your name, code-name, and powers,"

"My name is Harmonie Alexandra Adams, my code-name is Contrari, I can turn into a fairy-like creature, which gives me the ability to fly," I began naming all of my known powers, "I can read minds, but I sometimes sing about what I read in someone's mind, I can shoot some sort of Yin-Yang shaped ball, beam, thingy from my hands, and now I can heal people with my hair when I sing,"

Logan gave me a strange look, since I had a strange combination of powers, but he just said, "Well, now you can show off your powers in the Danger Room. Good luck," he added with a smirk.

"Thanks," I said, with my own smirk, changing into Fairy Form with a light-show and going into a simulation that Logan made sure had a lot of buzz-saws, laser-beams, robots, and metal tentacles.

As the simulator came on, I made a bet with myself that I would be finished with the simulator before I finished singing a song about the first thing I read in someone's mind.

I went into my internal database of songs and found a lovely, singing-worthy song about someone's love-life.

"_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<em>," I flew up into the air to make sure I saw everything I could._  
><em>

"_Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<em>," I heard Logan shouting "_**Is Contrari crazy? She's singing! She is singing when she should be fighting in the simulation!**_"_  
><em>

"_I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinkin' bout everything we've been through,<em>" As I dodged a laser and attacked the laser-cannon it came from, I heard Jean telling Logan, "She's not crazy! She's attacking the things while she's singing!"_  
><em>

"_Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you,<em>" I shot a black-and-white beam at a robot and heard Jean saying, "Though I slightly question her sanity for the fact that she's singing while she's fighting when the song has nothing to do with fighting,"_  
><em>

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out,_"A buzz-saw that I couldn't see right away nearly took my arm off, but I blasted it with a Yin-Yang shaped attack just in time._  
><em>

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could, if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we can work it out somehow_," I did some acrobatics in the air to avoid the may tentacles, buzz-saws, and laser-beams._  
><em>

"_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now,_" As I destroyed as many projectiles as I could, I thought, _Ha! If this were a movie, a hot boy would save me from these buzz-saws!  
><em>

"_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then:<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,<em>" I destroyed a tentacle just before it grabbed me, which is when another that I couldn't see got me from behind._  
><em>

"_Now I'm pacing down the hall_,_  
>Chasing down the street<br>Flashback to a night when you said to me:  
>Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you,<em>"I used my hair, somehow, to crush the tentacle that had just grabbed me._  
><em>

"_Not before I knew how much I had to lose,_" I fell to the floor since I wasn't flying before, and my wings were a little crumpled around the edges. _  
><em>

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie,<em>" I flew off the ground just in time to shoot a black-and-white ray at an exploding buzz-saw. _Well, that was a bit of an over-kill,_ I thought as I was nearly blown out of the sky by said exploding buzz-saw. _  
><em>

"_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry_," I heard Shadowcat say to Mr. Logan, "Isn't that, like, a little much? I mean, a buzz-saw that explodes!" I could just imagine her expression now._  
><em>

"_I know that we can work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<em>," There were flying robots coming at me from each side.__

"_If you're out there, if you somewhere, if you're moving on  
>I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone<em>," I nearly didn't move in time,and I somehow attacked the one in front of me with my hair and my black-and-white beam thingy. _That was close, _I thought._  
><em>

"_I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<br>And I'd say,_"I attacked each of the robots as I dodged the tentacles, sometimes letting the tentacles grab the robots.__

_"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy,<em>" I heard Jean whispering to Mr. Logan, "Mr. Logan, this is her first time in the simulator. I think it may be a little harsh to make it a level five simulator,"_  
><em>

"_Before the fight before, I locked you out  
>But I'd take it all back now,<em>" As I did the equal to acrobatics in the air to dodge a few buzz-saws and lasers, I thought, _No wonder there are so many buzz-saws and they explode! I was originally on level three! Wait, he bumped up my level in the middle of the simulator?_

_"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<em>," I heard Mr. Logan grumble something as the robots, laser-beams, etc. started being slower and firing slightly less often. _Good, _I thought, _I'm on level four, I think…  
><em>

"_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out," _I hit the last tentacle and went to attack the last twenty robots, dodging about ten buzz-saws. _  
><em>

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry," <em>I destroyed the last buzz-saw-maker-thingy just as I attacked the last robot._  
><em>

"_I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now," <em>I hit the last straggling buzz-saws and dodged a few lasers, since I still had about ten more laser-cannons to finish off.__

_"Thought you'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now," <em>I dodged a laser as I destroyed the cannon it came from._  
><em>

"_Baby what about the ending?" _I hit three laser-cannons with the same blast. _Six more to go, _I thought._  
><em>

"_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, oh, oh, oh, oh," _I hit two more with a Yin-Yang bomb, as I will now call it, from each hand._  
><em>

"_That you'd be here by now,_**(9)**_" _As I sang the last line, I destroyed one cannon. I still had one left, so I destroyed it, too. _Darn, _I thought, _I didn't win the bet against myself. I finished two seconds after I finished the song. _

The simulator stopped, and some of the kids cheered, saying things like, "Whoa! That was only, like, four minutes! That was the second shortest completed one-person simulator!" and "What song was that? Why were you singing?" but the most common reaction was, "Whoa."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," I said, not really liking the attention, but still answering the questions and such, "Second shortest one-person simulator, really? I made that song up, by the way, and I was singing to time myself. I made a bet with myself that I could finish the simulator by the time the song was over. I missed the mark by two seconds, though," The fact that I made up the song was met with short applause, and the fact that I missed the mark was met with quiet "aww"s of sadness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Wolverine said, coming through the crowd that had formed around me, "Nice job, Pixie," he didn't really sound like he meant it, "But why on Earth were you singing?"

"To time myself for a bet with myself," I repeated, "I should've sang a longer song so I could have more time, though, since I missed the mark by two seconds,"

After my first training session, the day wasn't very eventful. Thank goodness I brought my laptop so I can read some stories about the other kids here!

As I logged onto my account, The_Princess_of_Yin_and_Yang, so I could review some stories, I silently wondered if any of these stories were true. _If they aren't_, I mused silently, _Maybe I can help make some of them come true_.

I was pretty stupid to try and read in the dining room.

I was reading a great Kurrty story by the famous Iris Musicia, about what would happen when if Kurt got hold of catnip, when Kitty walked in with her laptop.

I didn't see her at first; I was too busy reading and laughing my head off at how Amanda's friend thought that Kurt had illegal drugs.

"Hey, Harmonie!" Kitty said, making me jump out of my seat, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just reading a story," I covered, hoping she wouldn't ask where.

"Really? What website?" she asked.

My mind was blank. I decided to tell her the name of 's sister site. "It's on ," I answered, hoping I could cover it up.

"I really have to check that site out, if they have such funny stories," she said.

_Whew, _I though, _Situation avoided_. I really didn't want to have to tell the others that their lives were on a TV show, until it was cancelled due to the fact that everyone now knew that mutants were real.

I closed the lid of my laptop and walked to my room, hoping that no one would see me.

I continued to read and laugh out loud, wondering if I should use this as the first story to make true. I then decided that I didn't want Kurt to end up in jail, like it said he did for awhile in the story.

I decided that I wanted to read a Kurtty story with more… well, Kurtty, so I went with one by the famous FrankandJoe3, notorious for her high amounts of Kurtty fluff, mixed with just the right amount of horror in some. I picked out a story called Beauty and the Beast, a story where the X-Men had to act out Beauty and the Beast.

At the end, I laughed my head off at how much people were scared of Kurt and Kitty.

_Wow, _I thought, _I really need to get this story to happen! _

I then read a few AleX23 stories. They were perfect together, I had to admit. They had officially slid into my favorite couple, closely followed my Kurtty. Then there were, in order, Romy, Tonda, and Jott.

I read a few Romy stories, followed by Tonda and Jott stories. Sometimes people would come into my room and ask why I was laughing or why I was continually "D'awwww"-ing.

Some of the stories were songfics, making me seriously want to write a songfics to see if I could do it, what with my powers and all.

After a good many stories, I decided to update my profile. I wrote:

Hey, all! I'm actually IN the Xavier Institute! Awesome, huh? Don't believe me? Check out this pic: .com/I'm+At+THE+Xavier+Institute  
>Believe me NOW? OMG, this is so COOL! I got to see everyone! Well, I didn't see the Acolytes, since they're not in the Institute yet, but I saw everyone at the institute! Spyke's not there, since he's still with the Morlocks, but I'll bet that he'll come around soon!<br>Anyway, they don't know about the show, so don't tell!

The link showed a picture of me and some of the other X-Men at the institute. I took it when they were looking away, so as not to rouse suspicion. You could still see their faces and their eyes, but they were facing in a different direction.

I could just imagine the PMs I'd get: 'Whoa, you're a mutant?' I'd answer 'Yes' and get kicked off their favorites list. It would be worth it, though.

It was nearly 11:00 PM by now, so I decided to go to bed, so I wouldn't be as tired as I was today.

**Whew, sorry for the wait! I couldn't use my computer and when I could, I couldn't write! Here are some explanations:**

**(1) 8:00 AM so she could get up early for the training session.**

**(2) Growing because of accelerated growing due to her powers.**

**(3) She didn't see the long hair at first glance.**

**(4) X-Men: Evolution came out before the news announcement of mutants.**

**(5) Just had to do that joke! Sorry!**

**(6) Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia is your best friend. That's how Harmonie learned about Kurt's deep, dark past.**

**(7) I do not own that song.**

**(8) I do not own Tangled. I'm sorry; I just had Tangled on the brain! I had to do it!**

**(9) I do not own the song, 'If This Was a Movie.' Taylor swift does.**

**Whew! 8,267 words! Can you believe it? 33 pages, too! Sorry it's so long!**


	3. Author's note: Quitting this story

**I'm sorry! I'm quitting this story for now. I can't continue it. I'll write more chapters and upload them on another story when I'm finnished writing. I'm really sorry!**


End file.
